


You’re Already Good at Math

by aria_oneiro



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Complimenting, F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Lewd handholding, Math, Tutoring, but fu hua’s still hot, fem!reader - Freeform, fu hua is a tsundere, headpats, i don’t make the rules, i was inspired so i made it, phoenix is the hottest thing there is, sorry - Freeform, too bad this isn’t phoenix fu hua :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_oneiro/pseuds/aria_oneiro
Summary: Fu Hua has to deal with your math bullshit.





	You’re Already Good at Math

“Are you forgetting there’s a negative sign on purpose?”

“...No.”

“Since you’re transferring the negative to the numerator, four-x should be negative and six should be posi—Stop boldening that positive into a negative!”

“I’m not.”

The class monitor grabbed the pencil in her tutee’s hand, glaring at her.

“You realize I’m not an idiot, right? I know you’re ‘forgetting’ to make everything negative on purpose.”

The student held back a snicker. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, knowing you—“ Fu Hua’s face lit red, her face turning to the side.

“Do you know why?” she asked, placing her finger on her cheek, “Can you explain it to me?”

“Go to your room.”

“But I’m not done with my homework. Can you help me?” 

“You already know what you’re doing.” the A-rank valkyrie pointed out.

“But I want to spend time with you.”

“I have to tutor Kiana. Get out.”

“I thought you hated tutoring Kiana.”

“Get out.  _ Now _ .” Fu Hua hissed, pointing towards the door.

Snickering, the girl picked herself up.

“I’ll come back later.” she said.

“That’s fi—don’t.”

“Is x equal to nine?”

“Yes.”

“Will you praise me? I got it right.”

“No. Get out.”

She saluted, making her way towards the door.

At least, until something latched onto her hand.

She turned her head, a dumb smile that spelled out everything.

With her other hand, Fu Hua hid the bottom half of her face. It couldn’t hide the slight red hue that kissed her skin, and it definitely couldn’t hide the warmth in her hand, but it was enough to hide whatever expression her generally aloof spirit couldn’t hide.

“You’re already good at math.” she muttered, muffling it into her hand.

The girl blinked, offering the class monitor a confused expression.

“That’s a compliment, right?” she confirmed.

Supported by her hand, Fu Hua lifted herself up, gently locking her fingers within her pupil’s hair, gently rustling through her cascades. The warm feeling of her hand brought a shiver to the girl, as she glanced up at the princely valkyrie's eyes. Those sharp, azure eyes encased in a gentle expression, an unusual, small smile to befit it.

“Take it in whatever context you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have problems


End file.
